Gem Dean
Manchester, UK }}Gemma "Gem" Dean (born 5 June 1997) is a former porter who worked in Holby City Hospital's emergency department between 2017 and 2019. She is the younger sister of paramedic Iain Dean. During Gem's childhood, Iain went off to Afghanistan with the army. She didn't see him thereafter until 2017 when she recognised him as a paramedic. That April, she handed herself in to the police after her car accident involving Lily, therefore distancing herself from Iain once more. Biography Reunion with Iain In January 2017, she hit her social worker over the head with a frying pan whilst on day-release from a young offenders' institute. She made her way back to the ED and found Iain at the ambulance station. She told him that it was their grandfather's funeral, but he insisted to get her checked out as she'd fallen down some stairs earlier. However, Gem was intent on attending the funeral, and Iain and Jez had to go and collect her. Once back at the ED, the truth about the earlier accident transpired and Gem was taken away by the police. (CAS: "Little Sister") In February, Iain agreed to meet with Gem at the prison, but he was upset to learn that she'd been released the previous day. A day later, Gem and her mother Kim were involved in a run-in with some men whom Kim owed money to. In the scuffle, Kim fell down the gap between the staircase in a block of flats and was brought into the ED, much to Iain's shock. Gem was worried when she learned of her mother's drinking problems but put herself in danger too when she returned to the flat, only to be trapped in a bedroom by the men from earlier. Luckily, Iain and Jez came to her rescue, and he offered up his spare room to her whilst their mother recovered. (CAS: "Binge Britain") Working as a barista The following week, Gem attempted to run away from Iain's house with some of his possessions, but he caught her in the act. Later that day, Iain tried to get Gem a job in the hospital's coffee shop but the manager was adamant that she'd need to go through the official application procedure, just like other candidates. When Iain later saved her life, the manager reconsidered and told Gem that all she'd have to do is complete an application form. However, Gem had no intent on doing so and stormed off, but Iain was able to reason with the manager later and secure Gem the job. (CAS: "Slipping Under") In March, Iain was furious to learn that Gem had been short-changing customers at the coffee shop. However, he later discovered that her lack of education meant she couldn't read or write properly, therefore explaining why she didn't want to fill in the form. (CAS: "It Starts With the Shoes") Later in the month, Lily was furious with Gem when she accused a patient's father of negligence. However, the man later forgave Gem, and Lily let her get off lightly. (CAS: "Mobile") Return to prison on the floor. (CAS: "Reap the Whirlwind - Part One")]] In April, Gem spent the day out with Iain and Jez as a form of work experience. However, Iain was once again angry with Gem when she moved a car which could have potentially put a patient's life in danger. Later that day, Gem helped Jez to catch a snake which was inside the ambulance. (CAS: "Sleeping With the Enemy") Later that month, Gem took her exam to determine if she could keep her job. However, Iain's pride in her was cut short when he discovered that she was the one who'd edited Alicia's face onto revealing photos and posted them online the week before. He told her to move out, and Lily had little pity for Gem, feeling that there was nothing she could do. Gem later rang Lily for support, and she agreed to meet with her. However, when Lily got to the hospital's underground car park, she discovered that Gem was drunkenly driving around in Iain's car. Lily stepped out in-between some parked cars and was struck by Gem. Gem stepped out of the car to see Lily lying unconscious on the floor, with blood pouring out of her nose. (CAS: "Reap the Whirlwind - Part One") Following the accident, Gem fled the scene. However, she soon let her guilt get the better of her, and she requested an ambulance for Lily. Lily was admitted to the ED, and Gem had sustained some eye injuries from the airbag. Dylan soon discovered this, and suggested to Iain that he thought Gem was responsible for Lily's accident. At first, Iain dismissed the claims but later realised that Gem had left his car keys in a different place to where he kept them. They initially agreed to try to convince Lily to lie to the police, but Gem decided to hand herself in. Before she did, she spoke to Lily, who assured her that she had nothing to be sorry about. (CAS: "Reap the Whirlwind - Part Two") Release and meeting Rash In February 2018, Gem started her first shift in the ED following her release from prison. She initially failed to make a good impression on her boss Jacob when she missed a patient transfer. However, her reputation began to improve when she used her instincts to track down a missing vulnerable patient and saved their life. Iain later congratulated her for her good work, but she told him that she intended to move out and find a place for herself. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 24) : Series 32, Episode 28)]] In March, Rash accused Gem of trying to steal his wallet when he caught her looking through it. Feeling unjustly treated, she worked with the department's ancillary staff to get revenge by assigning him an intimidating patient. Rash realised what was going on and tricked Gem into believing that she killed a patient. They soon came to an understanding and called a truce. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 26) Later that month, Gem believed that a prisoner named Jack, who was admitted to the ED with a knife embedded in his thigh, was being abused by a prison guard, but the guard told Rash that he was trying to stop Jack from hurting himself. Later, Jack took Gem hostage and tried to drive to a hospice where his dying uncle was being cared for. Rash stopped him and informed him that his uncle had just died. Devastated, he let Gem go and was apprehended by police. After cleaning Gem up in cubicles, Rash was thrilled when she told him that he impressed her. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 28) In April, Gem and Rash agreed to have lunch together, but Connie forced Rash to spend his lunch break carrying out research for her. Rash tried to make it up to Gem by offering to accompany her to Alicia's housewarming party, but Gem coldly told him not to come. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 34) In June, Connie tasked Gem and Rash with taking care of her pet goldfish Mrs B. When they found her dead in her tank, they panicked and decided to replace her with another fish. However, upon returning, they discovered that Noel had already put a new fish in the tank. As they questioned him, he cracked and admitted that he accidentally killed Mrs B after he spilt coffee into the tank. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 39) Later that week, Connie noticed that Mrs B had been killed and decided to wait for the culprits to reveal themselves. Gem, Rash and Noel eventually cracked under the pressure and admitted their involvement, prompting Connie to remind them of the importance of transparency. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 40) : Series 33, Episode 2)]] In July, Rash plucked up the courage to ask Gem out for a drink, and he was delighted when she said yes and kissed him on the cheek. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 42) Later that month, after Sam's death, (CAS: Series 33, Episode 1) Gem became concerned about Iain's wellbeing. When she learned that Rash spoke to him earlier that day, she thanked him by kissing him and calling him her boyfriend. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 2) In August, Rash invited Gem to his house for dinner after his parents decided to go away together. In the living room, she began to unbutton his shirt when his mother Madia unexpectedly walked in. Rash apologised to Gem, but she told him not to worry about it and reminded him that they could be more intimate once she found a place for themselves. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 3) In September, Gem helped Iain organise Sam's funeral. After Dylan interrupted his speech, she encouraged Iain not to confront him. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 4) Later that month, Gem answered Alicia's advertisement of a spare room in her house, but it was also answered by a woman named Jamila who offered double the rent. Although Alicia intended to give Jamila the room, she changed her mind after witnessing her blunt attitude towards her colleagues, and she gave the room to Gem. However, Gem and Rash were disappointed at its pathetically small size. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 7) In October, she was delighted when Ruby agreed to swap rooms with her, and she invited Rash over. However, as they prepared to have sex, Rash lost his nerve and vomited. Unable to disclose that he was a virgin, Gem broke up with him. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 8) The following week, she agreed to hear him out, but, when he claimed that it was him that was the problem, she refused to believe him. Later, she gave him a second chance to explain himself, but, once he told her that he was going to the medic's ball with Jamila, she concluded that they were not meant for each other. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 9) : Series 33, Episode 11)]] Later that month, Ethan and Alicia tried to get Gem and Rash back together. Alicia gave Gem her ticket to the ball and her dress, and she shut her in a storage room with Rash so they could make amends. However, her and Ethan's plan backfired when Jamila burst in, and Rash spilt coffee on Gem's shirt. Later, they took Gem to the event, but, once she started to have second thoughts, they asked to go to a restaurant first. Shortly after, Rash found her and told her that Jamila didn't make him feel the way she did. They shared a kiss, and Rash admitted that he vomited because he was nervous about losing his virginity. Gem told them that she had a cure for it, and they left to go to the ball together. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 11) In the early of Christmas Day, Rash told Gem that he was going to spend Christmas with his family, and she assured him that she didn't mind. Later, she became suspicious of an agency nurse named Amy and her patient Laurie. When Rash suspected that Laurie was having a heart attack and started to treat him, he eventually admitted that he was faking his symptoms. It soon transpired that Amy worked at a local hospice facing closure, and Gem, Rash and Noel raced to find her and Laurie after they had stolen a rapid infuser. Gem found them trying to drive away and stopped them just in time. She convinced them that stealing the equipment wouldn't have solved anything, and they returned the infuser. At the end of the shift, while speaking to Noel, Gem suggested that he donate the money to Amy's hospice. Rash told Gem that he wanted to spend Christmas with her, and the two shared a kiss underneath the mistletoe. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 17) In January 2019, following her departure from Holby, Alicia emailed Gem and Ruby to tell them that she was going to sell her house. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 21) In February, Rash was torn between pursuing paediatrics or cardiology as his speciality and asked Gem for her opinion. She told him to choose the field which made his heart beat faster. That afternoon, he gave her a passport application form and told her that he wanted to go travelling with her before starting years of training. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 23) Iain's suicide attempt In March, as Gem and Rash prepared to go to The Hope & Anchor, Iain greeted them and asked Gem if he could borrow her spare key to his house, claiming that he had misplaced his. When he declined her offer of joining them at the pub, Iain gave her some money and saw her off, telling her that he loved her. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 25) The next day, she became hysterical after she found that Iain was being treated in resus. Gem refused to believe Ruby when she suggested that Iain intentionally took an overdose. With no physical evidence to prove that he tried to take his own life, Connie decided to treat his symptoms as those of a myocardial infarction. When Connie's only option left was to thrombolyse Iain, Gem told her that she trusted her and encouraged her to perform the procedure. However, Ruby suddenly burst back in with three empty medicine bottles that she had found in Iain's neighbour's bin, and, despite Gem's objections, Connie began to treat his case as an overdose. Gem asked Rash to back her up, but when he didn't, she stormed out of resus. Rash tried to stop her, but she told him that, if Iain died, he would have been as much to blame as Connie and Ruby. Later, Iain presented with a cardiac tamponade, and Gem suggested taking him to the trauma theatre. However, when it was left inaccessible due to the hospital's infrastructural system being compromised by a computer virus, Connie was forced to use Jac Naylor's theatre on . (CAS: Series 33, Episode 26) After Connie, David, Fletch and Iain became trapped in the lift, Gem, Rash and Marty managed to free them. Later that day, Gem sat by Iain's bedside on ITU. (HC: " ") : Series 33, Episode 27)]] Later that week, Iain's sedation wore off, and Connie informed Gem that he was conscious and lucid, but he didn't want to speak to her. In the ED, she snapped at Rash when he asked her if she was alright. She asked Ruby and Jan how Iain was on the day of his suicide attempt, and Ruby told her that he was happier than usual. Exasperated, Gem decided to find out what happened herself, and Ruby gave her Iain's spare key. In cubicles, Gem continued to struggle and feuded with an elderly patient named Les, but, once she mentioned that her brother nearly died, they came to an understanding. On her lunch break, she found a parking charge notice from Mulberry Road in Iain's trouser pocket, and Charlie told her that there was nothing there, apart from St. Simon's House. Gem soon went to St. Simon's and found her mother Kim. Gem informed her that Iain tried to take his own life, but, when she suggested that Kim's words pushed him over the edge, Kim asked her why, out of all the people he knew, he came to talk to her. Overwhelmed, Gem returned to ITU and called Iain selfish. Back in the ED, Rash told Gem that he had booked a table for them at a fancy restaurant, but she berated him and told him that she didn't want to see him. Charlie broke up the feud and asserted that she wasn't in the right frame of mind to work. She then decided to go to Iain's house, and she was distraught when she found his scrapped suicide notes that were addressed to her. On ITU, David implored her not to blame herself from not stopping Iain in time and told her that all they could do was support him. Later, Gem told Iain that she was there for him, and he apologised to her, explaining that he just wanted his pain to end. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 27) Later that month, Gem informed Ruby and Jan that Iain would be allowed to go home soon, and she thanked Ruby for saving his life. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 29) In April, Iain was discharged, and Gem accompanied him to the ambulance station for an assessment of his fitness to practise as a paramedic. He insisted to Jan that he was coping, but Gem rebuked him, citing his loss of appetite and lack of sleep. Afterwards, Iain reluctantly agreed to see a therapist and spend a few weeks with ambulance control. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 30) In late-April, when Rash's mother Madia was taken into hospital with angina, Gem discovered that Rash had her passport. In the corridor, he explained that, despite agreeing to postpone their trip until Iain had recovered, he wanted to experience freedom before starting his F2 training. She encouraged him to go on his own and enjoy himself, but he decided to go back to work. She subsequently asserted to Madia that she loved Rash more than she did because she was willing to let him go. Later, Madia supported Rash's decision to go travelling, and the three shared a hug. Outside the department, Gem and Rash shared one final kiss before he departed for Vietnam. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 32) One night, as she was leaving to go to work, Iain returned home with a toy unicorn, and he asked Gem to give it to a young girl called Frankie who called for an ambulance after a fire broke out at her house, and he told her to inform Connie about her father's abuse. Gem told him that it was good that he cared about her plight, but he insisted that it was not that simple. On another night, Gem started to panic when she found Iain asleep with his light and radio on, and she shook him to wake him up. Startled, he told her that the pressure of her constantly checking up on him was too much for him to handle, but she asked him if he ever thought about how she felt. He apologised, and told her that, whilst working as a call handler, he started to feel emotions again, and he found it frightening. He asked her how Frankie was, and Gem informed him that she wanted to meet him. Gem assured him that she was there for him, no matter how long it would take for him to recover. One afternoon, Gem took Frankie outside the ED to meet Iain. Once she thanked him for saving her and her sister Storm, Gem and Iain went home. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 33) Leaving for Thailand On 6 July, Robyn offered to loan Gem her inheritance payout from Glen's death so she could join Rash on holiday, and Gem initially accepted the offer gleefully. However, after she realised that she needed to stay for Iain, she declined the gesture. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 42) On 27 July, Iain planned to watch the 200 greatest films of all time with Gem, but he found a message from a flight-booking website on her phone advertising last-minute tickets to Thailand for £240. Ruby and Jan encouraged her to seize the opportunity, but she insisted on staying in Holby and working. Later, Gem told fellow porter Rosa Cadenas about Iain's plan and that Rash was waiting for her on his travels; she asked her how she could make them both happy. Rosa suggested choosing happiness, but Gem claimed that she could not leave her brother. She asked her what to do about Rash, and Rosa asked whether it would have been kinder to keep him waiting or to "cut him loose". She left Rash a voicemail asking him to call her back to discuss an important matter; when he called back, Rosa offered to cover for her so she could speak to him. : Series 33, Episode 46)]] At reception, Iain was gleeful when Gem received a DVD copy of Dirty Harry for them to watch, but she was uninterested and left it with him. After Rosa apprised him of Gem's wish to join Rash on his travels, he expressed his appreciation to her for putting her life on hold for him and transferred £240 into her bank account so she could purchase the plane tickets. She asked him if he knew how it felt to receive a call from a stranger informing her that he had "done something stupid again", but he told her he wanted to stop her making herself miserable for his sake. After agreeing to pay for a subscription to an online streaming service so they could continue watching films together, Iain lent Gem his suitcase and drove her to the airport. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 46) Trivia * Gem's phone number is 07700 900735. (CAS: Series 33, Episode 42) Behind the scenes Rebecca Ryan has portrayed Gem on Casualty since January 2017, making her one of the more prominent recurring guest stars of the show. Category:1997 births Category:Female porters Category:Porters of the emergency department Category:People who started working in the ED in 2017 Category:People who left the ED in 2019